The Unknown Threat
by CodenniumRed
Summary: On route for a vacation with an old friend, Ashton soon learns of a new threat plaguing the land of Cross. New swords in hand, he steps into the unknown. FINALLY UPDATED AFTER TWO YEARS!!!! Read and review please, constructive criticism appreciated.
1. A New Menace

Star Ocean: The Second Story

****

The Unknown Threat

By CodenniumRed

****

Disclaimer: Star Ocean and Star Ocean Ex are the property of their respective companies. The fanfiction I write in no way reflects any desire for profit on my behalf.

****

Chapter 1: A New Menace:

Ashton Anchors, having just finished another adventure, was pooped. He was really looking forward to a vacation - being a mercenary sure was tough. Arlia village, with its quaint, rural appeal, was his final destination. Besides, Ashton longed to see an old friend; a friend who had saved his own life countless times on the biggest adventure of his life.

However, he didn't have any time to relax now; he needed to obtain new equipment, in case more trouble was to abound. A new pair of short swords was especially tempting at this time; all of the advanced weaponry he had obtained on Nede was taken by Leon for study, in his laboratory in Lacour.

"Gyoro... Ururun," Ashton called, noticing that his friends were becoming restless. "Are you guys alright?"

The two demon dragons responded with low-pitched growls, which Ashton knew to be grunts of affirmative meaning - this despite their impatience for a nice, long break, Ashton knew. Yes, the two dragons still remained on his back, despite countless efforts to remove them.

In essence, Ashton had grown a certain kinship towards the dragon duo - all of his latter attempts at removing them have all been with the intent of keeping them intact as well. Unfortunately, this made the process all the more difficult....

But here he was now, milling about in the busy streets of the town of Salva. Ashton decided to stop at Ferguson's - he was in dire need of donning his rusted steel companions in favor of a newer pair of short swords.

********

Ashton entered the weapon shop wearily. Thoughts about purchasing a new weapon seemed to taint his craving for a vacation. Ashton then sighted Ferguson, who had supplied him with weapons in the past - a past not far after the time Ashton and his Dragons merged. Therefore, the sight of Ashton's awkward frame was no surprise to the fellow blacksmith.

"Hey there!" Ashton exclaimed, greeting his old friend.

"Hail!" Ferguson replied. "How might I help you?"

"I need a new pair of short swords," Ashton exclaimed, his old pair having worn blades. "What have you got?"

"The best we have are some Scyther," Ferguson replied. "But these are a very special and rare variety of them. These Scyther are engraved with powerful Heraldric Crests - if you know even a slight amount of Heraldry, you can imbue the sword's powers."

"Alright, I'll take two of them," Ashton hastily decided. Ashton and Ferguson then made the trade between sword and FOL, steel and currency.

"So, what's been happening?" Ashton wondered.

Ferguson seemed to become weary. "This is where things take a turn for the worse. Caravans traveling between here, Cross, and Arlia have been being attacked my bands of Marauders. Trade is being disrupted - and all of the attacks seem to be linked to a single group of these pillagers, based on similarities of attack pattern."

"_Arlia_?" Ashton thought. He hoped that his friend, Rena, had been spared from this new evil. Thoughts of her safety superceded his own.

"The king of Cross already sent out troops to search for the Marauders," Ferguson added. "But, alas... they have not been heard from again...."

Ashton could say nothing - perhaps, lives had already been taken by these pillagers.

"Therefore, King Cross is issuing a large money reward to anyone willing to help in his cause."

"What of the people who were in the Caravans?" Ashton wondered, concern still mounting. Despite the fact that he was a mercenary, he was one who cared about other people; cared for more than just money....

"Most have gone missing, or perished," Ferguson added, sadly. "Very few have returned with stories about these Marauders - descriptions which, at times, portray these Marauders as more than just average man."

"I have to do something, then!" Ashton exclaimed, with much vigor in his voice.

"Act on your own if you must," Ferguson added. "But me might never know of their true intentions. Just remember that trained fighters like yourself have perished at the hands of these pillagers."

Ashton replied, with an extra hint of seriousness in his voice. "Where's their stronghold?"

Ferguson replied, in a low, quiet voice. He did so in a tone of haste. "In between here and Arlia lies the area in which their hidden stronghold is believed to reside. That is where the king's soldiers disappeared."

"Why in between here and Arlia?" Ashton wondered. "Doesn't more trade occur between here and Cross? You would think that their stronghold would lie in an area in which more caravans would pass through...."

"Again," Ferguson added, "Their true intentions are shrouded in mystery. We have no idea of what they want - perhaps they are looking for something specific."

"Well," Ashton said, in a concluding voice. "I'm off...."

"Take care on the roads," Ferguson replied. "Be sure to return safe. And seek shelter only here or in Arlia - those knaves tend to avoid domains of the public."

"I will return safely - you can be sure of that." Perhaps Rena was still safe after all.

With that, Ashton left, in the direction of Arlia.

********

Ashton plodded slowly through the path to Arlia Village, intent of finding any clues of a strike on account of the Marauders. He would have to search thoroughly for any signs of struggle - their hideout was bound to be thoroughly hidden.

Gyoro and Ururun were becoming restless. They displayed their agony with disgruntled growls.

Ashton seemingly replied to these grunts. "I know we've been walking quite a ways. But we have to find some sort of clue of the Marauder's presence...."

Ashton wound through the path for a time longer, weary of his surroundings. He then smelled an odd stench....

"Guys," Ashton started, referring to his dragons, "I think we've found something of importance...."

With that, Ashton continued along the path, toward the source of the smell....

********

Strewn across a clearing was both wooden and metallic debree, along with smoldering remains of an obvious struggle. Somehow, the powers of Heraldry seemed to be involved.

"I think we could be dealing with something stronger than I originally thought," Ashton concluded. Indeed, these pillagers took the trouble to disassemble what appeared to be a carriage thoroughly.

He searched throughout the debree for anything he could find. Perhaps the Marauders left something of importance behind. This was unlikely, but there was no harm in false hope.

"Hold it right there!" A dark, sinister voice spoke.

Ashton turned around to see three dark figures standing before him. Each was clad in gray, plated armor, which emitted a reddish glow. Their faces were shrouded by dark shadows, their heads covered in horned, barbed helms. The figure on the left wielded a mace; the one on the right possessed a sword. The central figure - the one who had spoken - brandished an axe.

The central figure continued to speak, in a voice unlike that of a common person. "Comply to our wishes... or die...."

Ashton knew what to do now. "Gyoro... Ururun," He started, "It's time to give these new swords of mine a try...."

********

The figure in the center attacked first, swinging his axe toward Ashton's head. Ashton quickly parried his attack, and countered with a blow to the Marauder's backside.

As he did this, the pillager with the sword attacked next. With his free hand, Ashton struck the sword-wielder in the ribs. "You guys choose the wrong mercenary to fight with today," Ashton added confidently.

Suddenly, however, the unexpected happened. Despite the fresh wound, the Marauder got back up on his feet!

"What!?" Ashton wondered to himself. Perhaps, these were more than mere mortals?

Ashton stood back, readying a special attack of his. He would draw upon the power of the Heraldric crests which lie engraved upon his twin Scyther. He emitted a dark blue glow, and held his swords in a crossed position. From the Scyther emerged several blue spheres of light, which quickly found their way toward it's targets. With the force of a thousand kilotons, each of the Marauders were blown backward. They staggered to their feet, possessing more stamina than the common man.

"You guys just don't know when to quit," Ashton jeered. With that, he proceeded to finish each pillager off.

"Leaf slash!" Ashton yelled, sending the sword-wielding Marauder exploding in a fine haze of red light - much like the plate armor seemed to emit. The magical leaves had simply penetrated the plate armor - quite effectively....

He then finished of the axe-bearing Marauder with a well-placed cross-slash attack. The pillager screamed in agony, before once again exploding into a mass of red steam.

The third, mace-bearing Marauder still lye on the ground, injured but not dead. If more was to be found out about these guys, Ashton decided, then it was perhaps best to question one of them....

********

Ashton approached the figure which still lie on the ground, intent for answers.

"Who are you!? What is the meaning of this!?" Ashton said this in a menacing voice.

The final Marauder answered, in a disgruntled voice. "Our purposes shall be buried in mystery. Our intents... shrouded and concealed until the time comes...."

"If you tell me where you reside, perhaps I will spare you....!"

"Never.........."

Ashton was getting frustrated. Perhaps he had not been insistent enough....

"WHERE!!!!?" Ashton's voice boomed, while he pressed his Scyther closer to the Marauder's throbbing, pulsating throat....

The pillager still refused to answer. "That... you shall never know...."

It was clear that nothing was to be obtained from this Marauder. Calmly, Ashton replied, "So be it.........."

Ashton then thrust his blade through the Marauder's body. The pillager gurgled a bit; then, silence. He disappeared into a fine red mist; the armor was now cold and static, no longer emitting the reddish glow....

What had that last Marauder implied? For some reason, Ashton had a feeling that his words concealed a deeper meaning... a meaning which might prove useful....

His thoughts were interrupted by Gyoro and Ururun - again.

"I know we've been out a while," Ashton answered to their complaining. "... Perhaps you're right - we ought to take a rest for a while..."

However, Ashton knew his share of common sense. "But we'll need to head to Arlia - it's unsafe to camp out with the Marauders about. The gates of Arlia will prove to be a safe haven."

Ashton would have to hurry to Arlia - night was quickly approaching. He quickly found his way back to the main path.

********

Darkness descended quickly - far quicker than Ashton could arrive at Arlia. Suddenly, trees which seemed to pose no threat now gave off a sinister, haunting appearance. Their limbs extended like the claws of a great animal, complete with pointed twigs at the tips.

Ashton, however, paid no attention to such. He was not only a grown man, but a mercenary soldier, ready for anything. Therefore, he only looked upward to check for ambushes, if more Marauders were to strike....

Further down the dark path still Ashton traveled, intent on reaching Arlia as soon as possible. The winds began to pick up, making the trees around him. It seemed as if a storm was coming - if so, he would have to increase his rate of travel.

However, such was hindered by another ambush. A single Marauder dropped down from one of the trees, followed my a massive thud upon the ground. Evil intentions seemingly emitted from his mere stare....

Ashton carefully observed his opponent. This one, he distinguished, seemed different from the others. This pillager was a few feet too big to even be remotely mistaken for a normal man, and he emitted a dark bluish glow, as opposed to the red of the earlier Marauders. In his right hand, he carried a giant, iron Trident.

"I shall avenge the death of my brothers," the Marauder spoke, "... Your mangled corpse shall be a flagstone to my victory!"

"Guys..." Ashton started, "... I have a bad feeling about this...."

********

The Marauder charged at Ashton, with all the force of a supernatural being. Ponderous, yet quick footsteps made the ground rumble beneath. As fast as Ashton could parry one's attacks, this Marauder was faster; before Ashton could effectively dodge the charge, the Marauder struck his trident at Ashton, knocking him off his feet!

Before Ashton had time to reconcile, the Marauder readied an attack spell. He held his Trident upward, seemingly to summon forces from the storm. A blazing ball of lightning then seared the air, striking Ashton with horrifying precision.

Ashton could only scream, the pain too much to bear. "Now's not the time...." Ashton finally stated to himself. He refused to die this way. To die without seeing Rena….

Beaten, yet not defeated, Ashton managed to stand up upon his two feet after all. Then, he once again crossed his two Scyther, readying his attack spell....

"Dark energy!" Ashton yelled, once again sending a volley of searing blue spheres toward the Marauder, like the others before him.

The pillager reeled back from the force of the impact. Unfortunately, he still seemed more than ready to fight.

"Gyoro, Ururun!" Ashton called, "Quickly, dragon breath!"

The two dragons quickly grew in size. Ice and Fire alike found it's mark, again striking the Marauder. He countered, however, with a flip and an attempted jab from his Trident at Ashton. Such a blow could be fatal....

However, luck shone upon Ashton today; he parried the attack and returned his own backhand to the Marauder's back. Ashton was unable to strike him in the back of the head, like he wanted to - the Marauder was simply too tall and bulky to permit such....

The Marauder, though, was seriously weakened at last, for he displayed more dizzied martial motions. Ashton could at last dodge his attacks with ease.

It was then Ashton's turn to finish off the Marauder. "Hurricane Slash!" He yelled. Perhaps, with the existing storm, his move would become more powerful than otherwise possible....

The winds from the storm seemed to gain a sense of additional control; they formed into a large whirlwind of sorts, with electrical forces thrown into the mix as well. The Marauder was lifted up into the air, roughly fifteen feet. After being battered upon the nearby trees, the winds subsided, throwing the Marauder onto the ground. With that, he combusted in a fine, glowing blue mist, the plate armor being thrown across the clearing and the Trident limping to the ground below.

********

Had he really won? It was hard to believe the victory which had just been one - seldom has Ashton's life been in so much danger, despite his past experiences. Now, however, it was time to hurry towards Arlia - he would need to do so even quicker now - several ugly wounds reared their ugly selves....

"Gyoro... Ururun," Ashton wondered, "Are you guys alright?"

The two demon dragons grunted in reluctant agreement.

The thought that disturbed Ashton the most, however, was why the Marauder had attacked him. It was as if he had searched him out. Perhaps, Ashton thought, his destruction of the earlier Marauders initiated this one to attack. He had said something about revenge, after all....

He thought all of this as he headed towards the direction of Arlia, which lie just beyond the forest....


	2. Shadow of Evil

Star Ocean: The Second Story

****

The Unknown Threat

By CodenniumRed

****

Disclaimer: Star Ocean and Star Ocean Ex are the property of their respective companies. The fanfiction I write in no way reflects any desire for profit on my behalf.

****

Chapter 2: Shadow of Evil:

"Thank you so much, mother." Rena said this with a very pleasant tone in her voice - the meal that they had eaten was scrumptious.

"You're quite welcome," Westa replied. It was a good meal.

Rena enjoyed her life back home. The adventure she had went on with her newfound friends proved to be fulfilling, to say the least, but she really like her life back home as well. The Shingo Forest proved to be a haven for her. The storm outside, however, prevented her from traveling there after dinner like she would have wanted to. Besides, the rumors of the caravan attacks kept most people close to the villages - Rena wouldn't wander as far into the forest as she would have liked to, anyway.

"Perhaps I should go to my room?" Rena wondered, after she had cleared her plate from her table.

"Why, certainly." Westa replied.

Rena's departure was interrupted by a banging on the door. Westa and Rena could only wonder in surprise as to who would be outside at such an hour, in such weather....

Rena choose to answer the door. Cautiously, she opened the door, only to find....

"Ashton!" Rena exclaimed, a combination of worry and surprise in her voice.

There he was, dripping wet, kneeling on the ground just outside Rena's house. He was shaking madly - probably due to a combination of coldness and injury, Rena thought.

"Oh my goodness," Westa worried.

Rena escorted Ashton indoors, and seated him. Quickly, Rena fabricated one of her healing spells. "Heal!"

A sort of greenish layer of light enveloped the two as Rena desperately mended Ashton's wounds. Despite the warmth produced by Rena's unique power, it paled in comparison to the emotional warmth Ashton experienced by just being able to gaze into her eyes once again….

********

"My goodness, Ashton," Rena wondered, "What exactly happened, anyway?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, to give a bit more comfort - after what he had been through, he needed it.

"The Marauders... have begun to strike," Ashton started.

"You mean the guys striking all of the caravans!?" Rena wondered, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes...." Ashton replied, "They're becoming more commonplace. I came here to protect _you_, Rena."

Rena's heart skipped a beat at this, eyes watery with emotional anticipation. "Really?" was all that she could manage to expel from her trembling lips.

Ashton continued. "It is said that being in town provides safety. But if the rumors are true, and they seek out more than just riches… whatever that might be…" Ashton began to trail off. "Oh, Rena…."

Rena then reached out to hug Ashton. All's they could do was embrace....

********

Nothing could be heard. Nothing but dark, pulsating breathing. All that Ashton could see was blackness. The foul stench of death flared his nostrils. What was this place, Ashton wondered? This nothingness? ... Where could he be?

Sweat... stench... death.... What was this feeling? Ashton felt as if his energy has been sapped....

Suddenly, the darkness began to lift. A reddish, eerie glow began to pulsate from behind heavy wooden beams. The walls enclosing Ashton were made of pure stone - stone which seemed to pulsate with evil unlife....

Suddenly, From a huge, wooden doorway which previously had not been, came a creature unlike anything Ashton has ever seen. An armor - or perhaps scale - clad monstrosity it was, with barbed spikes protruding from it's heavily armored backside. From within it's red, glowing eyes, intentions of destruction seemed to be revealed. It, for the most part, though, was shrouded in darkness - it's intentions unknown to Ashton....

It closed in upon Ashton, every inch of it's writhing, mangled frame emitting unknown fear into his thoughts. Ashton wondered just what the creature would do to him.

It placed one giant claw upon Ashton's head. A dark pain crept fourth - a dark, sinister pain. Ashton could only scream. What was happening? Was he being... drained? ... Of what?

Soon, the pain became too much to bear. The world around him seemed to collapse into nothingness....

********

What was the meaning of that nightmare? Ashton clothed himself as he pondered the meaning of such a dream. Was it a simple nightmare, and nothing more? Or was there, in fact, a deeper meaning to it?

Perhaps it was not unrelated with encountering those Marauders? Whether it was a vision mattered not; there _was_ some sort of connection.

He had slept in the room across from Rena's, being a guest at her house. Ashton approached the window, and opened the blinds. Outside, it was foggy - a testament to last night's storm.

Rena was already downstairs by the time Ashton descended the steps. She had already eaten breakfast, in fact. Westa was nearby, taking care of other housework....

"Good morning, Ashton," Rena said, politely.

Ashton failed to answer. He just took a seat at the table.

"... Is something... wrong?" Rena wondered. "I hope that you had a good sleep last night...."

Ashton replied wearily to Rena's concern. "I... had a bad dream last night. Nothing much...."

"Oh...." Rena could only say. She sincerely continued. "How terrible...."

Ashton could say nothing. He simply ate the meal prepared for him, which waited by his lap. Ashton acknowledged this, though. "Thank you… Rena. Westa."

The situation was turning grim. If things kept up like this, Ashton predicted, this village too would be subject to assault. But what was it that these pillagers really wanted? What could possibly be near Arlia or even Salva? Ashton then remembered his time on Nede, when Narl revealed that the coordinates initialized at old Reema's research facility jettisoned Rena to the Shingo forest. Claude, too, found himself in that locale after his 'accident.' Perhaps these 'Marauders' somehow knew just how special the Shingo forest really was….

"Rena," Ashton began, "I must go back and seek out the Marauder's hideout."

"But it's dangerous," Westa cautioned. "You nearly got killed the night before...."

"This town is in danger," Ashton protested. "Think about it - why would they set up an encampment between here and Salva if plenty more riches are abound elsewhere? There must be something _more_ they're after… some sort of power to accomplish only Tria-knows what…."

"Can I come too?" chimed in Rena. "I'm sure that my powers could be of some assistance...."

"But, Rena...." Ashton began....

"I'm worried about you," Rena started, paying no attention to Ashton's attempted objection. "I honestly feel that I could help you on your quest...."

Ashton could do nothing but ponder what Rena said. Even Gyoro and Ururun were silent. "But _I'm_ worried about _you_. It's still safer _here_ than where I'm going."

"Like you said," Rena countered, "This town is in danger. I think that we would have better chances if we worked as a team...."

"Rena...." Ashton countered, "I don't want to see you harmed. You'll be safe here. I'm sure of that...."

"I know how to handle myself," Rena responded. "I'll be Ok."

Ashton saw that he was fighting one battle that he could not win. "Very well...."

Rena replied with a mixed voice of both relief and fear. "... Thank you...."

Rena reached over to give Ashton another hug. They embraced for what seemed like an eternity.…

********

Ashton and Rena stood side by side, looking out towards the path ahead. Behind, Westa, Regis, and Marshall greeted the two farewell....

"Rena," Regis started, "Be sure to return safely...."

"I'll be sure to protect her," Ashton added.

"Let the spirit of Tria be with you," Marshall, the local Arlian priest, reckoned.

Ashton and Rena said nothing more. Together, they left Arlia village, disappearing into the fog from the view behind the gates....

********

Ashton and Rena walked along the path cautiously, searching for any signs of a hidden layer. Perhaps a break in the woods - some sort of hidden side-trail, would provide the answer.

"The Marauders," Rena started, under her breath - the fog made the air thin somehow, "What are they?"

Ashton replied wearily. "They seem to be only part-man. Their armor - or perhaps the being underneath the armor - pulsates an unnatural light...."

"... How terrible...." Rena replied. "What could possibly be their motive?"

"Well," Ashton continued, "It certainly appears to be more than gold. These things are certainly more than everyday men; monsters normally wouldn't be after riches."

The two said nothing for a while more. Even Gyoro and Ururun were silent again. The fog was getting thicker now, instead of lifting. The humidity was great, also - Ashton began to sweat under his robes.

Rena bit her lip. "They're after something, I'm sure. But what could be here, in this part of the world?"

Their thoughts were interrupted by a single bristle in a nearby patch of bushes. A single Marauder, glowing red, showed itself upon the path in front of the two....

"Don't worry," Ashton started, "We can take care of him...."

The Marauder charged at Ashton and Rena, metallic mace in it's right hand. With little effort, Ashton parried it's attack, and returned a jab of his own. Rena, too, flipped in the air, wrapping her legs around the Marauder's neck and pulling him to the ground. He was pinned.

Ashton then stepped on the Marauder's wrist, reflexively making him release the metallic club....

"So," Rena said, looking at Ashton, "this is one of those Marauders which you mentioned...."

Unknown to Ashton and Rena, the Marauder's armor and body slowly became brighter, and hotter. The pulsating mist became thicker. Ashton and Rena both looked down again just in time to feel the scolding heat emitted from the plate armor.... 

The two fell backward, screaming. Quickly, the Marauder stood up on his two feet, and began to make a getaway....

Rena fell into Ashton's lap, sweating from such an encounter.

"Are you alright?" Ashton asked.

"... I'll be fine...." Rena finally spoke, softly. "What about the Marauder?"

The two watched the Marauder run into the woods, trying to clear as much distance from Rena and Ashton as possible....

"Perhaps we should follow it," Ashton began. "If he's running to where I think he's running to, then we'll be onto something...."

With that, the two ran through the path in which the Marauder had just passed through....

********

The forest was thick with the twisted limbs of misshapen trees. Ashton and Rena followed the Marauder nonetheless, in hot pursuit. The despite the thick fog, Ashton and Rena could still see the thin outline of the Marauder in front of them.

"Hurry," Rena implied, under her breath.

"Right," Ashton added. "He might just lead us to their hideout...."

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. The Marauder dropped dead! Its armor, lacking any internal support, cascaded towards the ground. Rena and Ashton approached the figure after the reddish mist dissipated....

"What happened?" Rena wondered. "How did he suddenly perish like that?"

"Maybe it has to do with his earlier attack," Ashton concluded. "...Perhaps he gave off some of his life energy, as a last resort.

"Oh...." Rena accepted.

"Or something like that...." Ashton added, uncertainly.

In any case, the plate armor of the dead Marauder was now cold - cold and dark. It was all that remained - the body had dissipated into the fine red mist, leaving nothing else behind. Ashton still held the Marauder's mace in his left hand, gripping it firmly. After a second of thought, he dropped it and re-armed himself with his Scyther....

"Let's go...." Ashton decided. "The Marauder was heading that way...."

As the two were about to leave, the sound of moving brush filled Ashton's and Rena's ears. The two quickly turned around, only to see themselves surrounded by about a dozen Marauders! Some of the more powerful pillagers glowed an eerie blue, as opposed to the red of some of the others. Was this a trap?

"Rena…." Ashton began, realizing that this battle was nearly unbeatable. At least a dozen and a half of those knaves had surrounded them. They all closed in upon Rena and Ashton rather quickly. 

"Fight to the last!-" Ashton began. He parried the attacks of the first one, but several others were already on top of him. The larger of the Marauders, eventually, each took a hold of Ashton and Rena.

"Rena!" Ashton shouted, seeing that they were sapping her energy.

Ashton, too, was at the mercy of the Marauders. Pain exploded in his arms and chest, where he was being held in the air. The pressure was unbearable. Then, suddenly - blackness.…

"_Rena_…."


	3. Imprisonment

Star Ocean: The Second Story

****

The Unknown Threat

By CodenniumRed

****

Disclaimer: Star Ocean and Star Ocean Ex are the property of their respective companies. The fanfiction I write in no way reflects any desire for profit on my behalf.

****

Chapter 3: Imprisonment:

A low rumbling. Static containment. Shrieks of the damned. This situation was unreal, Ashton thought. What was this place? The blur clearing from Ashton's vision, he was finally able to see that he was in a chamber of sorts, hollowed out from the depths of the planet. Perhaps a catacomb? But how had he gotten here?

Then he remembered - remembered how the knaves had surrounded him, how they hurt Rena and himself with their super-heated plate bodies. Yes, Ashton remembered how he blacked out at their captor's mercy. But _why_ did they choose to show mercy? Before pondering that thought, though, Ashton remembered something more….

"_Rena_!?" Ashton looked around, but she was nowhere in sight; nowhere to be found. He tried to move, but every part of his body, save his neck, was bound tight to some sort of rack. However, Ashton was upright.

"Gyoro? Ururun?" No answer.

The pain, Ashton now realized, was unbearable. Perhaps, for now, it would be best to lie still.

His thoughts, though, were interrupted by a heavy cranking of chains. Very loud those chains were, almost deafening. Red light poured forth into the room, enshrouding everything under its ghastly glow. Emerging from this light were three figures, misshapen shadows contrasting an effulgent backdrop.

Closer still the figures approached. The devils Ashton had been battling before, no doubt. Through their helmets, Ashton could see their teeth bore into a permanent snarl, signifying unparalleled rage. Their mere proximity scolded Ashton's skin ever so lightly - they drew power from this place, no doubt. What sort of power was it, though? And what more could they possibly want?

The figure on the left spoke first. "You know too much. Your punishment will be legendary."

The middle figure bellowed, low and close… close enough so its breath almost made Ashton sick.

"_Are they planning on interrogating me_?" Ashton worried. "I'm sorry Rena… I have failed you."

With that… Ashton braced himself….

********

"_Help me_…."

Rena found herself bound to the floor, large ceiling looming overhead. Tears rolled down her cheeks as best they could at such an angle. She was crying.

"_Ashton_," her voice trembled. She just wanted to see him.

Noise was stirring all around her. Those _things_ Ashton and she had been fighting were all over the place. Performing tasks of sorts… but _what_? Their function, Rena noticed wasn't much different from worker bees in a hive. 

Although Rena herself physically been left relatively unscathed, she was in tatters emotionally. Her heart felt to be in a place far removed from where she now was. How could it not be, when she didn't even know where this was? It seemed like she would never be able to see anyone she knew again.

"_Why bother healing myself_?" Rena then concluded. "_I'll only delay the inevitable_. _It's hopeless_."

One of those Marauders then approached Rena. It was the first time she really got to view its face close-up; mangled and deformed its features were, all the while a red light emanating from bodily cracks and faults strewn across the surface of its rotten skin.

It sniffed her out, obviously searching for something. The search must have been for naught, though, for the manifestation slowly crept away from Rena - but not without dripping some of its wet, steaming saliva upon Rena's stomach.

The burn was too much. Reflexively, Rena began to mutter words under her breath. Briefly, she was enveloped in a greenish glow; the pain was gone in an instant, as were all previous scars and bruises.

"Powers of healing…." observed the Marauder, who had apparently witnessed the miracle. "So it is true after all…."

Almost as if the foul beings were telepathically connected, an organized bunch swarmed around the baffled Rena, unbinding her from her floor-mounted prison. Where were they taking her now? Scared she was, but Rena could not help but feeling the slightest tinge of hope, somehow. Anything was better than being left on the ground to rot. Or so she thought….

********

Everything was a blur as these foul creatures escorted Rena to some unknown location. Was it minutes, perhaps _hours_, of traversing through endless carved-out crypt? All sense of time to Rena was lost, until the pillagers finally released her from their grip, dropping her to the ground.

She looked up to see herself in a large antechamber, supporting pillars casting Hellish shadows away from some unknown light source. Rough hewn wood and dank air filled the room with an almost unbearable stench; Rena was still dazed by her long trek to this place, and these conditions weren't helping any.

Then an eerie wind, a chilling breeze. The ground seemed to bellow a sort of warning; Rena had a feeling that something would happen.

Large, heavy doors ahead of her opened. It was strange she hadn't noticed them before - or was it, considering her condition? In any case, they were blatantly obvious now; red light seeped into the room like a tainted waterfall - perhaps this was the source of those shadows she barely noted.

But fear paralyzed Rena as her eyes lie upon the figure emerging from the doorway. An enormous, misshapen beast it was, complete with serrated fangs and razor sharp claws jutting out from its devilish frame. The demon loomed closer to Rena still, its actual body a sort of shadowy figure upon itself.

Rena tried backing away, but fear dulled her regression, as the monster caught up to her effortlessly. It placed one giant claw around the contours of her head, claws digging into her scull. The pain was unbearable; Rena felt as if she was being drained. But what was she being drained of?

"_You have served us well_," Rena managed to hear a voice say. But this voice had no source… was it her imagination? Then she heard it again. "_With your powers, the crest will now be unstoppable_…."

Rena couldn't even scream as she lost consciousness.

********

Time passed. Everything was once again a blur? Was she dreaming? Rena could only wonder this as she ran through hallway after hallway, corridor after corridor.

Blistering hot walls, murky floors, endless torment… was this Hell? What about that demon? How did she get to where she was now? No sense of depth, if this place was even beneath the ground… or on Expel for that matter.

Rena's head pounded, but she was able to function - at least, by survival's standards. Why wasn't she dead? Under her breath, Rena attempted to prepare a healing spell….

No effect.

"_I'm going to die here_," Rena thought, between tears of fear and sadness. Perhaps she was already dead? Could being in this place possibly be a sort of punishment? But for what?

"_For failing_…." Rena softly concluded. Failing everything, that was… failing herself, failing the world… failing the one she now realized that she loved the most….

Amidst her sadness, Rena stopped dead in her tracks. Her sight was going, emotional and physical pain unbearable. Unable to think straight, Rena simply headed towards the unknown....

********

Ashton awoke with a startle. The door - it was opening. His ears now bled from the deafening sound the mechanism produced, a sound now muffled by the flow of Ashton's own blood.

A lone figure stumbled into the pit of a room. Clumsily, it barely made it's way towards Ashton; it didn't seem to know what it was doing. Closer Ashton managed to gaze upon it, until he saw that it was none other than-

"Rena?" Ashton wondered. He was too weak to show how happy he felt. Rena was alive and well.

But she didn't seem to hear his low call. Maybe she wasn't all that well? She continued closer to Ashton, though, eyes barely open he could now tell.

Finally she looked up, with a gasp. Was it really him? As her senses returned, so did hope. Quickly, Rena attempted to free Ashton from his vertical bind. He fell into her lap.

"Ashton," Rena continued, "I'll never leave you again…."

"Rena," Ashton responded. "I love you."

Rena attempted to heal her friend - but, not surprisingly, there was no effect.

Ashton, though, didn't seem to understand. "What's wrong? What happened to your powers?"

"They're… obsolete," Rena admitted, softly. She leaned closer to Ashton's face. "They were drained… I think. A large demon… oh, it was horrible!"

The two managed to hug each other briefly… both were still weak. Then Ashton came to a realization.

"Drained you say? That dream I had… remember this morning, Rena, when I told you about that dream? A large monster used his claw to drain me in my dream as well…."

"You dreamt of the future," Rena concluded. "Through _me_."

********

Time passed. "How did you escape?" Ashton finally wondered. In his dream, he was saved by reality, but in this world, where they were now _was_ their reality.

"I don't know," Rena sorrowfully admitted. "First I was bound to the floor in some other chamber; I healed myself using my powers, for the last time. Those marauders… they must have took notice; they escorted me to that room with the demon. I blacked out at the end… then I found myself wandering this place… left to die… and then I stumbled in here…."

Rena began to have trouble speaking clearly, coherency fading. She was traumatized. Ashton couldn't bear to see her like this. Despite the pain that shot up his arm, he managed to place a single finger upon her lips.

"We'll make it through this," Ashton comforted. He looked into her eyes, she looked into his. She was still crying.

"Rena…." Ashton began. But he knew what to do now.

The two leaned in even closer to each other. Their lips met. They buried themselves in each other's arms. It seemed that they were in complete privacy….

"_Privacy_?" Ashton wondered, breaking the embrace between Rena and he. He had completely forgotten about his two dragon companions. "Gyoro? Ururun?"

No answer… again. Something was _dead_ wrong.

"Ashton," Rena began, finally becoming aware of the problem as well. "Gyoro and Ururun are… are…."

"What is it Rena?" Ashton asked kindly, though with a hint of sadness in his voice. He hoped that she wouldn't say what he thought that he would.

"They're gone," Rena finally spoke. She then looked directly at his back. His robes were intact, save the shreds from the apparent torture he underwent before her arrival here.

Tears rolled down Ashton's eyes, as well as Rena's. Next to her, Gyoro and Ururun were his soul mates. He felt that a part of himself has been pulled apart. And this was true from a literal standpoint as much as it was figuratively.

After some time, the two pulled themselves together once more. "We've got to get out of here!" Ashton realized. Rena, with dried up tears still upon her face, whimpered in agreement.

She helped Ashton up on her feet. They certainly couldn't stay here any longer. But what would they face within those Hellish halls? Neither knew why they had been spared, if their condition could be called that. After all, they didn't even know their way out.

But all the while, neither would give up hope. For all they knew, the fate of the world once again was in their hands.

"Let's go," Rena finally spoke, escorting Ashton out.

The two left the room as mysteriously as they had entered.


	4. Escape

Star Ocean: The Second Story

****

The Unknown Threat

By CodenniumRed

****

Disclaimer: Star Ocean and Star Ocean Ex are the property of their respective companies. The fanfiction I write in no way reflects any desire for profit on my behalf.

****

Chapter 4: Escape:

Things were looking bleak. Neither Ashton nor Rena had any conception as to where they were, let alone how to escape such a place. Again, all's they could guess was that they were underground… deep underground. But it couldn't have been a natural cavern; blood poured from the rocks as if they were living - blood that gave off a slight luminescence. They were fortunate to not run into any opposition for the time being - Ashton wasn't in any condition to fight, and Rena's healing power was all but lost.

"Stay clear of the walls." Rena exclaimed, having remembered how they scalded her very skin when she was dazed. We _will_ find a way out of here."

"Yes," Ashton agreed, as the two walked and supported one another. "Then we must notify everyone of the more threatening nature this problem has assumed."

"Gyoro…" Rena started. Neither Ashton or she had figured out what happened to Ashton's comrades. Ashton didn't even know if they were removed prior to his interrogation. If they were removed by force, dare he thought, how did he survive? And why no wounds where they used to occupy? At least, Ashton thought, this signified at least some hope for them….

Finally, they began to hear noises. Echoes of unlife these sounds were. The blood in Ashton's ears had dried up long ago, so he was able to distinguish these noises as approaching Marauders.

"Darn!" Ashton cursed under his breath, but loud enough so Rena could hear. "We must find cover quickly."

Fortunately, they had arrived at a section of hall which branched out into three more directions, for a total of four openings connected around a central hub. Huge archways flanked the entrance to each hall; atop each arch was carved a demonic face, not unlike that of Rena's tormenter.

"It was him!" Rena gasped, pointing up to the top of the arch as the two took cover. Indeed, this was the face of the creature that appeared in Ashton's dream. Since the stone itself was nearly black, the face shared an eerie resemblance to his actual visage.

Their observation was interrupted by the approach of the Marauders. Ashton and Rena watched as they marched in, double-file, until their line ended at six soldiers total. One of them spoke:

"Our summoning is of up most importance," this one seemed to remind his group.

"Yes," another agreed. "After this, we will become unstoppable. This land will be ours for the taking."

"Don't be so eager," reminded the first. "We answer to our master alone."

With that, the group exited the corridor right relative to Ashton and Rena's current position.

"We must follow them," Ashton concluded. "They are obviously heading towards a place of importance. It might be risky, but this location might just be our ticket out of here. We'll also find out more information about these guys."

"Right," Rena agreed. "We have nowhere else to turn to anyway."

********

Following the lead of the rear Marauder, Ashton and Rena made sure to keep themselves well hidden in the shadows, lurking as close as possible to the walls without becoming scalded.

However, the nature of the labyrinth began to change. Red luminescence transmogrified to yellow, that in turn eventually emitting a greenish hue. Whether this passage provided a means of escape or not, though, Ashton had a feeling that things would take a turn for the worse.

The Marauders then descended down a set of stairs, their own reddish hues transmuting to orange, approaching the yellowish-green illumination of their surroundings. These beings then mixed with a much larger group down below, in a place which appeared to be an enormous adytum of sorts. Indeed, there must have been hundreds… _thousands_… gathered together facing a single shrine, chanting hymns of the damned. Ashton and Rena watched wearily, peering over the edge of a balcony down below.

The cavern choose this time to rumble, in coherence to the monster's chanting. The light was briefly offset by a familiar reddish hue, which in turn adopted a whitish glow that consumed the sight of all its beholders, including Ashton and Rena.

Once this light cleared, a large central figure occupied the space the Marauders had all been facing. The chanting ceased to continue.

"It is he!" Rena gasped, referring to the large demon that sapped away her powers.

"Their leader," Ashton hastily concluded. Of course, anything was possible, given the situation, but this theory was evidently very likely.

"The time is now," started the master, interrupting Ashton and Rena's thoughts. "We have found what we were looking for. The gift of regeneration is now within your grasp. Pain, suffering, and sorrow will now dominate the land."

With that, the demon summoned what appeared to be a crest into his hands, tinted in green and engraved in a Mithril disk. This crest looked very familiar to Ashton; legend had told about it's significance on Expel….

"The shadow of darkness will alter its meaning… the gift of unlife will be fully complete…." Ashton did not like the sound of that.

The demon then kneeled on the hard floor below, gazing upward. Forth from his body erupted the image of a transparency - a ghost no doubt.

But both Ashton and Rena realized the awful truth of the moment, for this ghost assumed the form of none other than Rena Lanford! As quickly as it came, though, the wraith dissipated into the crest the demon still held.

"It is done," the demon lord finally spoke. "We shall attack at midnight." With that, the lord disappeared.

The spectacle was far from over, though. The crest still lie behind, its green luminescence gaining strength by the second. A concentric shockwave then emitted fourth from the writing, casting its influence over all those down below.

"_We will now be unstoppable_…." Though the demon himself was gone, his voice remained as an omen for all to hear.

********

Time passed. What once contained a grueling mass of monsters was now a dark, lifeless pit, save for the existence of Rena and Ashton. It was a wonder they hadn't been spotted; Tria had been watching over them that day.

"What was that about?" Rena asked. Ashton knew that she understood the basic gist of what happened; he also knew, though, that she still had many unanswered questions.

Regardless, Rena continued. "What was that crest? And that ghost?"

The Crest was often spoken of in legend. Ashton knew of that since his Heraldic fencing required the use of crests; he could be considered to be of part wizard himself. "It was the Crest of Power," Ashton began. "Legend tells of a long lost crest that could provide unlimited power to anyone who beheld it."

"Then why?" Rena interrupted, "Why would they need my powers? Why rewrite the crest?"

"Apparently," Ashton replied, "Their purpose was to avert the sole destructive power of the crest into a form of greater potency. These Marauders now have your power of healing, Rena."

"No…" Rena began. This was too much to bear. "It's all my fault!" Rena near-shouted.

"Don't say that!" Ashton quickly retorted, realizing that he possibly presented the information in an inappropriate manner. "It was not of your doing. You were a victim."

"I'm sorry," Rena replied softly, eyes closed.

"Don't be," Ashton responded, not unkindly. "You did nothing wrong." Regardless, he noticed her begin to cry. After another hug, Ashton finally spoke. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Rena once again came to her senses as well. "Perhaps we should check out that area," she concluded, gesturing towards the adytum. They helped each other up, and were on their way as quick as their weakened forms could carry them.

********

The pit was noticeably cooler than the rest of the dungeon. However, dank and dark it was still, especially now that the demonic ceremony had ceased to commence. The only traces of light were from the rapidly evaporating remains of the greenish hue, which had apparently covered the liquid residue on the walls all over this Hell.

The two walked up to the Altar where the Crest had been - it had vanished, Ashton noted, probably once again in the hands of its master. However, two large wooden doors beckoned the duo from the rear wall of the sanctum. A bright light seemed to seep between the seams of the double doors - seams large enough to permit easy movement of such massive objects.

Was this the outside world? Both Rena and Ashton hoped the same thing as they approached the door's massive frame. They would have to hurry if they were to warn the continent of an imminent invasion - and they had no idea how much time they had….

Slowly but surely the two opened the doors; Ashton the left, Rena the right. Instead of an outdoors realm, as Rena and Ashton had hoped, a huge portal beckoned.

The rift emitted a light blue radiance, rippling outward from the center like water disturbed with an object. This was potentially evidence of recent use, Ashton concluded. Unfortunately, neither Ashton nor Rena could see through the other side of the cleft, clouded with Heraldic energy it was.

"So this is how they're getting to the roadways," Rena assumed. Ashton hoped that this assumption was correct - it would mean a ticket home!

"Let us hope so," Ashton affirmed. "But remember that no matter what happens, we'll always have each other."

Rena replied with a gentle yet supportive grip on Ashton's hand. This time, she began crying out of happiness, soft tars cascading down her gentle face. She then recalled everything that happened in the past few hours, if not longer - the loss of Gyoro and Ururun in particular was still nagging at her mind. She could barely imagine how Ashton felt about it.

Without saying another word, the two walked hand-in-hand into the unknown… to their destiny.


End file.
